


"Where are you?", "We're here."

by HalfMoAhalfpotato



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Happy Birthday Kang Taehyun, Hurt/Comfort, Kang Taehyun-Centric, M/M, Multi, Sad Kang Taehyun, inspired by eternally ig, its happy I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfMoAhalfpotato/pseuds/HalfMoAhalfpotato
Summary: He sobbed, going wherever his feet took him. Looking around, he glanced both ways, for a sign, a sign of life. In the field of pansies, they weren't there, they weren't. His tear-stained cheeks puffed out in desperation, feeling lost, he dropped to his knees.  Where?ormy last-minute birthday present to kang taehyun
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Kang Taehyun/Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	"Where are you?", "We're here."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was extremely unplanned and kinda late, i started writing this in the afternoon so. Not the best at angst but worse at fluff so-  
> kinda eternally based?  
> also no one dies by the way, theres just a lot of stuff that seem like it so sensetive moas can avoid this.

Rustles. His bare feet were exposed to the wet grass, his hands were chained together and his wrists were sweating, the friction was heating his skin everytime he moved them. His legs were tired, sore and he wanted to just give up. Blood stains littered his clothing and his thighs, his hair disheveled and ruffled. His skin had rough patches of dirt that were glossed by his tears, the veins of his eyes were a vibrant red.

His lips were crimson, due to his teeth biting them in anxiousness. His shirt was crinkled, his elbows hurt and the pain - he didn't mind it, not as much as the pain in his heart. He wanted to give up, to free himself from this prison, but he had to find them. His legs kept running, kept walking, his eyes wandered by themselves. 

"YEONJUN-HYUNG!"

There was no response.

His knees buckled and he fell, his hiccups were loud and so were his sobs. Snot was all over his nose, his long lashes were wet. The large gash on his thigh re-opened and blood, _blood_ pooled out. He was shaking, the pansies he was laying on unfortunately crushed, as much as his heart.

"SOOBINIE-HYUNG!"

Yet again, he was unheard.

The area was small, yet he felt like he was trapped, his mind was spiralling and he couldn't think, the only thought ringing in his mind was _find the hyungs and Hueningkai_. The vines that were keeping his wrists captive tied itself tighter, draining his blood as his veins transmitted into a vibrant purple. The thorns invited themself into his flesh, prickling his skin and killing him slowly.

"HUENING-AH!"

He heard faint laughs and chattering, his ears perked up and he hoisted half his body up, cracking his neck in the process.

A cold hand touched his cheek, slender and chilly. But as soon as it was there, it was gone. The rapid beating of his heart hammered his chest, his dirty skin illuminated from the light, his hopeful eyes found nothing, when a sudden pain striked him. He screamed, he shrieked, he just _couldn't_. Where were they? Was the promise of being together forever gone?

Vines and weed tangled his leg, trapping it tightly. The ground started cracking in that area, the force of the pull was strong.

He couldn't really care anymore, not even when his blood oozed out.

_Where are you? Tell me, please..._

His heart ached, his tears were wet. He never got the expression of _no tears left to cry_ , because he was full of them. He wanted to curl himself into a ball, but as he did, a hideous crack was heard, and a newfound pain in his left leg made him wail. "B-Beomgyu hyung?"

There was a storm, rain poured all over him and the pansies, his blood became more prominent, the crimson everywhere, dying the panises a depressing red.

He sniffed, the water of the rain going through his nose as well, and he thumped his brain onto the ground. His head hurt, hurt thinking about his hyungs, hurt thinking about their warm embraces. He wanted them with him, wanted Kai's frequent belly rubs, wanted Soobin's hugs, wanted Yeonjun's rides, wanted Beomgyu's cuddles, he wanted to go back _home_. Home was where his hyungs are, home was them. But he was lost, in a place called nowhere, a place for himself and the pansies alone.

The monstrous plants grabbed onto his right arm, forcing him over. Purplish veins formed onto his neck, his lips parted, his eyes closed shut. 

They were quick, the thorny vines made their way to his eyes and kept them closed, they worked their way to his curves, enveloped his head and his throat. One particular twig; large and thick, wrapped itself onto his waist, and morphed like a root. His whole body was tangled with the moving plants, the pansies squashed. 

From his chest, grew a pansy. It sprung from him, dressed in his blood. It was white on the edges and purple in the centre, beautiful like no other.

He heaved his breaths, and wheezed out desperately, " _Hyungs, Kai, I love you._ " and he gave up, his body stopped squirming.

In his closed eyes, he pictured everything.

_"Yah! Come back!"_

_He giggled and ran away from the maknae, who tackled him down afterwards._

_"Do you surrender?"_

_A giggle escaped his lips, "NEVER!"_

_~_

_He came in the room sniffing._

_His eldest hyung looked up in concern. "What's wrong, Hyun-ah?"_

_"H-Hyung, it's just that, I can't. I don't wanna-"_

_"Shh, hyung knows. C'mere, let me give you a hug."_

_He smiled appreciatively at Yeonjun and climbed into bed with him, letting himself sleep to the loving tune of his hyung._

_~_

_"Soobin-hyung! How?"_

_The latter chuckled. "You're doing it wrong Hyun!"_

_The younger just pouted._

_"Aigoo! Let me give you a kiss!"_

_~_

_"Hyunnie! That's my hoodie!"_

_He just stook his tongue out and laughed._

_Beomgyu tugged his sleeve and captured him, bringing him to the sofa and trapped him in his arms._

_"I'll forgive you just cause you're cute."_

_He giggled and cuddled further into his chest._

He smiled one last time before he rested, no longer able to look for his loving hyungs.

Zooming out far, lay his body with vines, weed, tree roots and blood. The pansy that grew from his chest stood still and proud, the tears he shed were crystal clear and the broken yet peaceful look he wore was the centre of attention. 

The cold hand from earlier patted his head, a silent chuckle emmited from it as it caressed his tearful cheeks, accross the blood that was still dripping. His waist was drained, and his leg was bruised. 

The mysterious hand puled back, and a silent whisper came from their lips. " _I told you, you couldn't escape."_ A chuckle followed and the silhouette disappeared.

*insert eternally's drop*

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO Y- Taehyunnie?!"

Yeonjun set the cake down and the others scrambled over to him.

"Tyun! Wake up!"

Hueningkai called.

He sat up, looking around and cried, his tear-soaked eyes showcased relief.

"What happened Tyun?"

Beomgyu asked him this time.

"I-I thought I lost you guys."

Seeing how shaken he was, the members were concerned. If he was this terrified, his nightmares could be worse than Kai's!

"Shhh, calm down Hyunnie, we're not going anywhere."

Soobin patted his back and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"H-Hyung, i-it felt so, real... I was covered in vines and I couldn't move! I c-couldn't find you."

Yeonjun signalled Soobin to pass him, to which he complied. He carried his over to the sofa, where all of the members cuddled him and whispered sweet nothings to him.

"Say, how about we just celebrate your birthday here, we'll cuddle you and spend time together, okay?"

Taehyun smiled at all of them, letting a content smile rest on his lips as he replied.

"I'd like that."

_Cause I know I'd be with you guys._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my precious babie~ tell me what you think! reassures me a lot, also check my twt: @taegyubcusyes


End file.
